Overheard
by WordNerb93
Summary: At the end of the day, Phineas goes to recover a borrowed item. But when he overhears a secret from his best friend, how will he react? Takes place after Quietest Day Ever. Phinbella.


**So, I have way too many stories to update, not to mention a few that I've promised to start writing, but I couldn't help it! I felt this story just begged to be written!**

**So, this takes place later in the same day as _Quietest Day Ever_. And I don't own any of the characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, Ferb, I'm glad we had time to make this remote. I mean, the ninja suits were so cool that it would be a shame to not be able to find them again!"<p>

Ferb nodded as he put the last of his tools into his toolbox. They had asked if they could make something before bedtime after Phineas had realized that they wouldn't be able to find the suits without some way of remotely turning them off.

Phineas grinned as he grabbed the remote. "Alright, let's try it!"

He pushed the first button and the boys heard the rustling of cloth.

"Looks like the suit-attractor is working."

Ferb nodded and put up two fingers.

Phineas pushed the second button. The ninja suits suddenly appeared and fell onto the floor.

"The turn-off button works too! Let's see if the third button works!"

He pushed the last button and the ninja suits folded neatly into a pile in front of him.

Phineas grinned. "Great! Now we can use these whenever we want!"

Ferb grinned and looked over his toolbox one last time.

He frowned when he noticed that his screwdriver was missing. "Phineas, didn't you get my screwdriver back from Isabella?"

Phineas groaned and smacked his forehead. "I totally forgot! I'll call her and ask her to bring it over tomorrow."

Ferb shook his head. "Look at the time, Phineas."

Phineas looked at his clock and was astonished to find that it was already past nine. "She's probably asleep by now," he muttered.

Then he snapped his fingers. "I got it! I'll use the ninja suit to go over to her house and grab it without waking her up!"

Ferb rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. He knew that wasn't the best way to do things, but it was his screwdriver, and he had only loaned it out after much persuasion by Phineas.

Phineas pulled his ninja suit on. "Be back in a few minutes," he said as he turned his suit on. Then he vanished from Ferb's view.

Phineas ducked and rolled and leapt across the street.

_Man,_ he thought, _this is just as fun outside as it was inside!_

He leapt up to Isabella's window and quietly opened it. He rolled inside, only to find the suit whisking him under her bed. He glanced out and noticed Isabella was walking into her room. She was in her pajamas, but she had a towel around her hair.

She walked over to her mirror and took off the towel, revealing a frizzy mess.

Phineas grinned. _Somehow she manages to make _that_ mess look cute!_

She grabbed a brush and slowly brushed her hair. "Another day," she said to herself, "another wonderful invention."

Phineas grinned.

"Another lost shot at romance."

His grin vanished. _Isabella's got a crush on someone? I wonder who._

He raced through the possibilities and quickly narrowed it down to the usual gang. _After all, she comes over and hangs out with us most of the time._

"I just wish he'd notice me! He's too kind not to tell me if he had."

_Buford's out_, Phineas thought.

"He never thinks of romance. Not once! Well, maybe once, but that was to help Baljeet."

_Guess it isn't Baljeet then. Must be Ferb!_ Phineas concluded with a grin.

"I've almost gotten alone with him where it is all about the two of us. So many times. But then he always drags Ferb into it…"

As she sighed, Phineas frowned. _It isn't Ferb? Then who is left? It's not Buford or Baljeet either. The only guy left is…_

_Me._

As if confirming his thoughts, Isabella said, "Maybe Phineas will notice me tomorrow. It's like he says, carpe diem."

She put her brush down and climbed into her bed.

Phineas didn't move. He couldn't. His thoughts were racing away.

_She has a crush on me! On me! How did I never notice that?_

His thoughts raced on for a few more minutes. Finally, he settled on a course of action.

_I need to talk to someone. Maybe Ferb can help._

_Oh yeah! I came here to get Ferb's screwdriver!_

He listened to see if Isabella was awake, but all he heard was the sound of soft and steady breathing.

He crept out from under the bed and looked to be certain. Sure enough, she was already sound asleep, a small smile on her face.

Phineas glanced over her room and spotted the screwdriver on a shelf. He grabbed it and froze as he heard Isabella shifting in her bed.

"Phineas…" she mumbled.

Phineas looked back at her, caught up in some dream, and couldn't keep a smile from his face, despite the confusing circumstances. "Good night, Isabella," he whispered. Then he leapt out the window.

* * *

><p>Phineas rolled into his closet, making almost no noise.<p>

Of course, Ferb heard the slight noise from the closet.

"So, you got it?" he inquired, hoping to finish putting his tools away before going to bed.

Phineas turned off the suit, opened the closet slightly, and rolled it out. "Right here, Ferb."

Ferb nodded and walked over to grab it. He heard Phineas changing into his pajamas, but nothing else.

He frowned. Phineas would normally be running his mouth about how well the suit worked right now.

Since Phineas wasn't able to see Ferb's visual communications, Ferb asked, "Everything alright, Phin?"

As Phineas emerged from the closet with a sigh, Ferb could tell something was off. He sent him a sympathetic glance, inquiring if he wanted to talk about it.

Glancing at Ferb, Phineas tried to smile, which ended up as a grimace. "Well, Ferb, while I was at Isabella's, I overheard her talking to herself."

Ferb nodded him to go on.

"I overheard her talking about her crush. On me."

Ferb froze. This was the last thing he had been expecting.

Struggling to find a way to answer Phineas, Ferb switched to verbal communications. "Well, that is… unexpected. How do you feel about it?"

Phineas sighed again. "That's the thing, Ferb. I don't know. I never expected a girl to have a crush on me at this age!" He flopped into his bed. "I figured I'd have time to figure this all out later. Now, here I am, discovering that my best friend already has a crush on me. What am I supposed to do, Ferb?"

Ferb remained silent. He knew that if he waited, Phineas should be able to think of something.

Phineas suddenly snapped his figures. "I've got it! Ferb, do you have something that you can do by yourself tomorrow? After we make something, of course."

Ferb thought over his options, and figured it might be a good day to finish reading _The Odyssey_. So he nodded.

"Great! Now, here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>"Everything set, Ferb?"<p>

Ferb gave Phineas a thumb's up.

"Great! Now, you can get going. I'll just wait here for-"

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?"

The boys turned to see Isabella walking through the gate.

"Hey Isabella! We made a new and improved version of our Sunbeater-3000. We call it the Sunbeater-4000!"

She tilted her head. "But it isn't the solstice. Are we going to try to race the sun again?"

Phineas shook his head. "Actually, we just plan on going to Europe."

Ferb coughed into his hand. Phineas and Isabella looked at him. "Don't you remember I have plans for the day?"

Phineas gave Ferb a grateful grin and said, "Yeah, I remember." He turned to Isabella, who looked like she was in shock. "So, I guess it'll just be the two of us, huh?"

Isabella nodded slowly, but before she could say anything, Buford and Baljeet walked into the backyard.

"Hello, friends. What sort of improbable event are we to participate in today?" Baljeet inquired.

Ferb jumped off the Sunbeater-4000 and pushed the two out of the yard without a word, closing the gate behind him.

Isabella stared at the gate, while Phineas gave an internal sigh of relief. _This is going to be hard enough without those two asking what's going on._

"So, are we going to go?" he asked.

Isabella turned around and grinned. "Of course!"

* * *

><p>They were about halfway across the Atlantic when Isabella noticed the size of the cockpit.<p>

"Phineas?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he responded, his eyes still facing forward.

"This jet only has enough room for two," she stated.

Phineas blushed slightly. "That's right."

"But you said you were planning on going with Ferb, didn't you?"

"I never actually said that."

Isabella was speechless. This seemed too much like a setup. And yet, it was also like a dream. It all depended on what Phineas would do next.

* * *

><p>Phineas gently set the Sunbeater-4000 down. Isabella looked around and noticed the familiarity of the setting. Her thoughts were confirmed as she noticed the Eiffel Tower when they hopped out.<p>

"So, what are we looking for this time?" she muttered angrily.

"Who said we were looking for anything?"

She snapped her gaze to Phineas, who was grinning like a fool. "What?"

"The plan was to come here and have the time to enjoy ourselves, since we spent our entire time here on the solstice looking for parts," he stated.

Isabella's shocked expression quickly faded to a dreamy one. "Really?" she sighed.

"Yep! Come on!" Phineas exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

Isabella wasn't sure she was awake. Especially since things began to blur together as the incredible day seemed to get more amazing.

She recalled flashes, however, that were astounding: sitting down and ordering a crêpe sucrée together, perusing the oil paintings together, strolling down the Champs-Élysées while actually holding hands. He even bought her a new beret, telling her that it made her, "beyond adorable."

So when she found herself on top of the Eiffel Tower, looking over the city, with Phineas beside her, she had to ask; "Phineas, what's going on? You've never done anything like this before."

He looked downward, almost nervously. "Well, I figured you deserved it. After all, everyone else had the chance to enjoy themselves while here, and I couldn't let my best friend not have that chance."

He said it with such sincerity that she didn't even feel disappointed that he was still thinking of her as a best friend instead of something more. "Thank you, Phineas. You have no idea how much this means to me," she practically sighed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Actually, I kinda- I do know how much it means to you."

She blinked, not sure if she had heard him right. "You do?"

He nodded and started ranting: "You see, there were the ninja suits, and Ferb's screwdriver, and I thought you were asleep, and- and-"

"Phineas," she said soothingly, "you can tell me."

He grimaced and said rapidly, "I overheard you talking about your crush on me last night!"

Her eyes went wide and she stood up straight. "Wh-what?" she squeaked.

Phineas took a deep breath and repeated, slower, "I overheard you talking about your crush on me last night."

Isabella felt faint. "Then all this was-"

Phineas looked out over the city, slightly blushing. "I really did want to make up our last visit to Paris for you. You were hoping for at least a semi-romantic time with me and I wanted to try to make that up for you."

Isabella looked somewhat hopeful. "Then, does that mean that you…" She trailed off, leaving herself slightly vulnerable.

Phineas sighed. "Does it mean I love you? I'll be perfectly honest, Isabella: I don't know."

Isabella's face showed how much she was hurting inside, but she didn't have time to respond before Phineas continued. "I've never thought about love. I always thought I would be older before it would become a part of my life. So I just don't know if I love you or not."

He turned to her. "But you want to know something?"

She nodded, trying to hold back her tears.

"I once asked Mom why she married Dad. And you know what she told me? She said it was because he was her best friend."

Isabella felt a faint glimmer of hope, and the tears were no longer about to fall.

"Ever since she told me that, every time I've thought of my future, like when I'll be married and be a father, I've always seen myself married to you."

He blushed heavily and looked at his feet. "So, what I'm trying to say is that I'm not sure about I am in love at this point, but I do know that you're my best friend, and as long as you are, I know that you'll be the girl I will love some day."

They stood there a second, Phineas looking at his shoes, and Isabella shedding tears of joy. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Phineas," she whispered.

He blushed slightly as he asked, "You're okay with all this?"

She pulled back slightly and looked at him lovingly. "Phineas, my dreams have always been for you to instantly return my feelings. But I know that was not very realistic. What you just said, Phineas, was more than enough for me. You've given me a chance, Phineas. You've told me that my dreams can still come true." She leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek.

His face turned bright red as she pulled back and whispered, "Thank you."

He simply said, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>They finally returned to the Sunbeater-4000, walking so close that Isabella was able to lean her head against Phineas's shoulder and he was able to put his arm around her.<p>

As Phineas started the jet, Isabella said, "Thanks for a great day, Phineas."

Phineas smiled at her, finally feeling comfortable with their situation.

"Is this going to change anything back home?" she asked.

"Like what?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, like I can show my affection more, like giving you a kiss on the cheek, or every once in a while, we can do something together, just the two of us?"

He nodded. "Of course. And, I promise, I won't try to bring Ferb unless you also invite him."

She giggled as they lifted off.

* * *

><p>Ferb looked up from reading as the Sunbeater-4000 came down in the front yard. Placing his book by the tree, he headed out to see how things had gone.<p>

As he opened the gate, he saw the two of them talking. Given the relaxed manner in which they were, Ferb guessed Phineas had chickened out of telling her. He had expected Isabella to either be furious with Phineas or to practically be attached to him if he had told her.

He was about to try to catch their attention when the two embraced and Isabella kissed Phineas on the cheek.

It took Ferb a moment to process what he had just seen. Then he snorted.

Phineas and Isabella heard him and looked over at him. They separated, and Ferb noted that they did so in an unhurried manner.

"Hey Ferb!" Isabella called out, "Have a good time here?"

Ferb nodded and pointed to the two of them.

Isabella grinned. "It was amazing!" She looked back at Phineas. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Phineas grinned. "Yep. Bye Isabella!"

She waved as she headed into her house.

As Phineas walked over to Ferb, a beam of light came out of nowhere and hit the Sunbeater-4000, which then vanished.

Ferb mockingly glared at Phineas, who laughed. "I told you she'd take it better than you said, Ferb!"

Ferb chuckled. "So you actually told her about not being sure?"

Phineas nodded.

Ferb chuckled again. "If that's how you two act when you aren't a couple, I can't wait to see how you act when you are!"

Phineas blushed heavily and shouted, "Ferb!"

Ferb ducked as Phineas tried to grab him. He ran into the backyard, laughing at his brother, who was right on his heels.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, this was pretty different for me. Pretty much All my Phinbella stories end with the two of them as a couple. I just thought I'd try a different kind of ending. Was it good?<strong>

**Review! Please!  
><strong>


End file.
